Control of home electronics is becoming increasingly complex as numerous heterogeneous electronic devices are found in a typical home, including televisions, audio equipment, video game equipment, home theater equipment, computing devices, communications devices, and the like. There has also been a trend to increase the complexity of remote control devices that are used to control one or more external electronic devices. Because of the complexity of remote controls, a user's experience in interacting with the desired electronic devices through the remote control is often less than ideal. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.